Limonada Rosa
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: El corazón de Lita había sido lastimado sin compasión. Sera posible que este vuelva a latir por un nuevo amor?
1. Agridulce

_**O**_

_Los personajes de__** Sailor Moon **__pertenecen a__** Naoko Takeuchi**__. Universo alterno__**-**__One Shot__**.**_

_**O**_

**LIMONADA ROSA**

Por

**Corazón de Diamante**

_**O**_

_Feliz cumpleaños __**mademoisellerousseau**__._

_**O**_

"_Sus sentidos imploraban por el cuerpo tembloroso y por momentos pétreo de su amante, se recostó sobre el edredón, incitándolo a seguirla. Él camino con paso firme y se hinco a un lado del lecho. Observando sin recato el níveo cuerpo de su amante. Ella sonrió y él intuyo que esa era la tan ansiada señal, que le permitía poseer su cuerpo. Tomo su delicada mano y la beso, ella sintió un estremecimiento al sentir aquel contacto. Los labios de aquel Adonis, se detuvieron en su delicado cuello. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se encontraban uno sobre el otro. Él no resistía un segundo más, separado de la joven de ojos color esmeralda. Entonces él la sujeto por la espalda y la incorporo, hasta que sus ojos se vieron mutuamente. Ella gimió con tan solo el rose de su…"_

–Lita, disculpa la tardanza, pero por fin termine los reportes…

_Intuía que mis mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un rojo intenso, no pude voltear sí quiera para tomar los papeles de las manos de mi compañero de trabajo; quien se encontraba a mis espaldas. Rápidamente tecle alt+esc._

–Diamante, serias tan amable de dejarlos sobre la mesita blanca, en un momento los reviso…_ –rogué para que mi voz se escuchara calmada y que no hubiese visto lo que estaba leyendo._

–Ok, gracias… me retiro compermi…

–¡Ah!... Si no fuera por ti Diamante, me hubiese caído…

_Quien más podía ser que: Esmeralda, con sus contantes insinuaciones y coqueteos._

–Me encantan estos zapatos_ –dejo de sostenerse del brazo de nuestro desconcertado compañero. Mostrándoselos, siendo una trampa para que viera sus piernas y su escote– _pero siempre me pasa lo mismo por culpa del condenado tacón.

–No te preocupes…_ –y salió rápidamente de la oficina, ante la mirada picara de Esmeralda._

–¡Esmeralda! por tu culpa, me vi en el peor ridículo de mi vida…_ –me levante de mi asiento._

–De que hablas, si yo acabo de llegar…

–Si no me hubieses insistido tanto para que leyera…

–¡Ah! Que te pareció, esta genial verdad, hay varias escenas que quiero practicar con Diamante…

–¡Esmeralda!

–Jefa, ya verás que hoy mismo lo conseguiré_… –rió escandalosamente. A veces es imposible hablar seriamente con ella._

_Esmeralda es una atractiva y joven mujer; ella sabe como sacarle partido a su belleza y sensualidad: utilizándolos para beneficio propio. Pero Diamante parecía no caer ante sus encantos. Cosa que en vez de desanimarla, la alienta para seguir con sus constates insinuaciones. Aun que somos amigas, no logramos entendernos del todo. O mejor dicho, distamos un poco sobre el concepto de: "sexualidad". Aspecto que para nada afecta nuestra amistad de más de ocho años. Y es la única amiga que sabe: "mi secreto"._

_En algunas ocasiones me siento melancólica al recordar mi infancia, plagada de alegrías y buenos recuerdos al lado de mis amados padres; que en paz descansen. Aquella etapa de mi vida –según yo– solía ser más simple y era alimentada por las ilusiones infantiles. Pero el desconcierto y el despertar a una nueva etapa; comenzó el día de mi primera menstruación. Cosa que en un principio me asusto y desconcertó; mi madre anteriormente me había explicado algunos aspectos sobre el origen de los bebes, pero en nuestra segunda platica me explico cuestiones que desconocía y me brindo la confianza para que en lo consiguiente le externara mis dudas._

_ Extraño a mis padres, aun no me resigno al hecho de que murieron en aquel fatídico accidente aéreo hace seis años. _

_Hoy había tenido una estresante jornada de trabajo, por lo que estaba ansiosa por llegar a mi hogar. El radio taxi me esperaba frente al edificio. Ya pasaban más de las diez de la noche. _

–Buenas noches…_ –me despedí de Esmeralda y Diamante; quienes se encontraban platicando en la sala de espera de la recepción. Supuse que Esmeralda cumpliría con lo que me había dicho en la mañana._

–Lita, podemos hablar sobre una cuestión de trabajo.

–Diamante, lo siento, pero es que el taxi me espera…

–Con mucho gusto te acompaño, lo que tengo que comentarte es urgente y no puede esperar para mañana.

_No sabía que hacer, además la desconcertante mirada de Esmeralda, no me dejo articular palabra alguna._

–Esmeralda, buenas noches que descanses_ –dijo Diamante y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio. _

_No me quedo de otra más que seguirlo, ya que los desesperados conductores hacían sonar las bocinas de sus autos, para que el taxista les permitiera el paso. Diamante caballerosamente me abrió la puertezuela. Habían pasado aproximadamente un minutos, cuando Diamante por fin hablo._

–Lita, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud… en realidad tengo una importante cita y no encontré otra forma de…_ –"escapar" de mi amiga, pensé._

–No te preocupes, se que Esmeralda puede ser un tanto insistente…

–Espero que esta actitud mía, no afecte tu opinión sobre mí…_ –mortificado me vio directamente a los ojos._

_Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, un conductor se pasó el alto y por poco sufrimos un aparatoso accidente automovilístico; de no ser por la pericia del taxista, quien esquivo el automóvil color rojo. Diamante me sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no golpeara mi cabeza con el vidrio de la ventanilla._

–¡Jóvenes, se encuentran bien! –dijo preocupado el taxista, pero viendo con rencor en dirección hacia donde se había dirigido el irresponsable conductor.

–Si, gracias… –dijimos al unisonó y él dejo de abrazarme.

_El taxista siguió su camino, y pude ver que nos acercábamos al edificio donde vivía. _

–Señor, por aquí esta bien… –saque la cartera de mi bolsa para pagarle.

–Lita, no te preocupes yo pago… es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte causado molestias.

_Antes de recibir respuesta, él se bajo del taxi y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme salir. Pero sin anticiparlo fui presa del mareo y por segunda vez Diamante me sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no cayera sobre el pavimento, pero accidentalmente nuestros labios se rozaron por unos segundos._

_Él se sonrojo como yo lo había hecho en la mañana. _

–Diamante no te preocupes, solo fue la impresión que me causo el accidente, pero ya estoy bien, es mejor que te apresures si no llegaras tarde a tu cita _–__dije sin darle importancia a lo sucedido. __Él_ me sonrió y subió de nuevo al taxi. Vi como este se perdía entre la oscuridad. Sin querer mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar mi primer beso con sabor a limón. 

_**O**_

¡Te exijo que me digas que fue lo que paso anoche!... ¡No me digas que tu… y mi príncipe…! ¡No puede ser, se encontraban solos en tu departamento, despertaron juntos… se bañaron… te preparo un delicioso desayuno! ¡Mejor no me lo digas, no lo quiero escuchar! Lalalalalalalalalalala_ –se tapo lo oídos como si se tratara de un infante de tres años._

_No me quedo de otra, más que ladear mi cabeza de un lado a otro, y al ver mi negativa me abrazo. _

–¿Jefa, no me mientes?, pero que cosas estoy diciendo, es seguro que no seas su tipo _–se separo de mi y miro hacia el techo– _no me lo tomes a mal, pero Diamante es un chico que gusta de otro tipo de mujeres.

–¿Cómo tú?_ –dije sarcásticamente._

–Tienes toda la razón, sabía que lo entenderías. Lo que pasa es que Diamante es un hombre al que posiblemente le han roto el corazón, y quiere cerciorarse de que la chica en cuestión ..."o sea yo"... lo ama de verdad.

–Tiene menos de dos meses que lo transfirieron a este departamento, y apenas han cruzado algunas palabras y ya sabes todo sobre él.

–Estoy locamente enamorada de Diamante… y mi instinto femenino no falla.

_Era imposible discutir con Esmeralda, y lo cierto es que la entendía. Muy pocos creen en el amor a primera vista, pero a mí me había pasado. Mi pobre corazón había experimento aquel indescifrable sentimiento._

**_Continuara..._**

_Un presente para mi querida amiga. Mas vale tardeeee que nunca, jejejeje. De todo corazón espero que te guste este minific. No te prometo un lemon (no soy buena escribiendo ese tipo de escenas). Pero cabe la posibilidad jajajajjajajajaaj._

_02/XI/2012_


	2. Amour Mystérieux

_**O**_

_****__Amour Mystérieux_

_**O**_

_Todos los ingredientes habían sido incorporados a la mezcla y el aromático olor que expedía provocaba en mi una infinita felicidad. Al verterla en el molde y meterlo en el horno; este se intensifico inundando cada rincón de la cocina de una pequeña cafetería llamada: "Amour Mystérieux", donde trabajo los fines de semana. Esmeralda no entendía mi afán por trabajar en este lugar. Siendo que ganaba un buen sueldo y tenia un importante puesto dentro de la empresa. Pero la paz que había encontrado dentro de estas cuatro paredes me parecía un tesoro invaluable. _

–Lita..._ –la temblorosa voz de mi compañera atrajo mi atención. _

–Dime Molly..._ –ella lucia desconcertada, cosa que me preocupo._

–El cliente de la mesa siete pidió una..._ –lucia muy nerviosa– _podrías prepararle una limonada rosa.

–¿Una limonada rosa?

–Es un cliente frecuente y no me atreví a decirle que no.

_No estaba dispuesta a cumplir los caprichos de un cliente, a leguas se notaba que había hecho esta petición solo por molestar. Pero al ver el dilema de Molly, opte por ayudarla. _

–En diez minutos estará lista la bebida_ –Molly me sonrió agradecida y salio para atender a los otros clientes._

_Improvise y no me importo __sí_ al cliente le gustaba o no mi "invento". Para darle ese color le agregue azúcar con pintura vegetal rosa y al popote le pegue una rosa de azúcar, que había preparado para la decoración del pastel que se encontraba en el horno; por _último_ le agregue unos hielos con fresas cortadas en rodajas, en su interior; los cuales utilizaba para otro tipo de bebidas. Molly se sorprendió al ver el vaso sobre la charola, no me dijo nada al percatarse que estaba ocupada con otra orden. Pero sentí curiosidad por ver la cara que pondría el dichoso cliente. Cuando estaba a punto de escabullirme, escuche el ringtone de mi celular que se encontraba en la bolsa del delantal. Al ver que se trataba de Diamante no dude en contestar.

___**O**_

_Al ver que Diamante dormía tan plácidamente, me remordía la conciencia tener que despertarlo._

–Diamante... –_le susurre al oído–_ despierta, hay que ir a trabajar.

_Abrí las persianas de par en par, los rayos del sol matutino iluminaban la habitación. Vi de nuevo en dirección a Diamante. Estaba segura de que él se levantaría, tome mi uniforme y me dirigí a la ducha; las gotas de agua desvanecieron por completo el sopor de mi cuerpo. Cuando regrese a la habitación él ya no estaba. De repente percibí un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina. Me apresure para terminar de arreglarme. Cuando abrí la puerta, sobre la mesa vi un exquisito desayuno. _

–Buenos días... desayuna mientras yo me alisto para el trabajo.

_____–_Gracias Diamante..___. –al llevarme el primer bocado, no puede dejar de sonreír. Constataba que era un excelente cocinero. En esas tres noches había descubierto que teníamos muchas cosas en común, como la soledad que sentían nuestros corazones... Me alegraba pensar que por unos momentos __está_ había desaparecido...

___Al llegar a la entrada del edificio de la empresa, sentí la mirada inquisidora de Esmeralda, Diamante no se percato de esto, se dirigió al quinto piso y subió por las escaleras. Trate de alcanzar a mi amiga, pero ella se adelanto al elevador y lo cerro antes de que yo llegara. _

–Lita Kino, olvídate de que algún día fuimos amigas –dijo cuando trate de darle una explicación.

_Desde ese día Esmeralda solo me dirigía la palabra por cuestiones de trabajo, ya que una de sus virtudes era su profesionalismo._

_La semana pareció transcurrir con lentitud, hasta que ya era viernes por la noche, desde el elevador alcance a ver cuando Diamante detuvo un taxi y se marcho sin siquiera __despedirse. _

**_O_**

–Lita, una limonada rosa, por favor _–al darse cuenta de mi desconcierto, me dio una explicación_– volvió a pedirla el mismo cliente.

_Prepare la bebida sin mucho entusiasmo, pero eso __sí, estaba decidida a decirle en su cara que sería la última vez. Tome la charola con el vaso antes de que Molly lo hiciera, ya que estaba atendiendo a una pareja. Mi objetivo era la famosa mesa siete, él molesto y despreocupado cliente leía un libro de los que había en el librero de la cafetería. Deje la bebida sobre la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra. El tomo mi mano de una forma tan delicada y sobre la palma dejo un pequeño sobre de color verde pastel. Como s__í_ hubiese estado en el desierto se termino su bebida en unos cuantos segundos.

_–_Cuando salgas del trabajo vendré por una respuesta_ –dijo quedamente, dejo un billete sobre la charola y se marcho. Afortunadamente nadie se percato de lo sucedido._

___–_Los de la mesa uno, quieren dos limonada rosa___–fue lo que me dijo cuando me dirigía de nuevo a la cocina._

_Así______ fue todo el día, la dichosa bebida se hizo muy famosa entre las parejas. Cuando entro la dueña a la cocina, estaba segura que me __regañaría______ por preparar algo que no estaba en el menú._

–Lita ya son varios los clientes que me piden que felicite a la chef. Que lastima que solo trabajes los fines de semana, ya que la mayoría de los clientes vienen solo para probar tus postres. Por cierto voy a incluir en el menú: La limonada Rosa y te subiré el sueldo.

–Luna, muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. Es un honor para mi que me dejes trabajar solo los fines de semana.

–Mañana hablamos con mas calma, pero sigue en pie lo del aumento.

Las manecillas del reloj estaban a punto de marcar las nueve de la noche y ni siquiera había leído el contenido del sobre. Me quite el delantal y lo deje en el locker y tome mi abrigo. Vi ilusionada el sobre sin abrir, pero un pensamiento fugaz surco mi pensamiento: todo se había tratado de una vil broma. Doble con rencor el papel y lo tire en el bote de basura.

–Hasta mañana Lita.

–Hasta mañana Molly, que descanses.

Estaba a punto de subirme al radio taxi, cuando vi que el se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Me vio con una mirada suplicante, por un extraño impulso no entre al taxi y le dije al taxista que me esperara. El cruzo la calle corriendo.

–_¿_Cual es tu respuesta?

–Lo siento pero perdí el sobre –me sentí mal por haber doblado el papel.

–Me llamo Andrew y yo...

Lo interrumpió el ringtone de mi celular, con solo escucharlo sabia que se trataba de Diamante.

–Me tengo que ir, me espera mi... –sus labios aprisionaron los míos, fue un beso tan cálido y lleno de amor, aquel que había esperado durante tanto tiempo y me deje llevar por aquel bello gesto. Sus brazos me envolvieron y el aroma de su loción embriago a mis sentidos. El sonido que produjo el celular contra el pavimento, me despertó de aquel trance y sin pensarlo me subí al taxi y le rogué al taxista que me llevara lejos de ahí. Por el espejo retrovisor vi como el corría desesperado y al doblar la esquina lo perdimos.

Pensé que Diamante me estaría esperando afuera de mi departamento, pero el no estaba y no podía comunicarme con él ya que no había memorizado su numero. Introduje la llave con desgano y entre. Como era costumbre nadie me daba la bienvenida. Cuando estaba a punto de ser presa de la soledad, una chispa de esperanza emergió cuando palpe mis labios y recordé aquel beso.

**Continuara...**

Este capitulo es un tributo al regalo que te borre :P **  
**

05/XI/2012


End file.
